The Fires of Passion: the Courage of Love
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: Taiora fans, rejoice! A little lighter than usual, the digimon fed me candy corn before I got started and was on a major sugar rush.


The Fires of Passion

The Courage of Love

Sora was falling. The inky blackness smothered her, pressing against her body and threatening to take her soul as well. The wind rushed against her, whipping her red hair back. She longed to scream, but no sound came to her throat, only a choked gasp. Suddenly, warm fingers laced between hers, pulling her upwards. She glanced upwards frantically, and could only see shadows. 

"Who are you?" she whispered in terror. 

"Someone who loves you with all his heart," came the muted reply. A light flashed, and she peered into the darkness and made out a pair of warm brown eyes. "I'll always be here to catch you, Sora."

Sora awoke, dripping in a cold sweat. The dream had seemed so real. Who was that young man that stood in the shadows? Why did his eyes seem so familiar?

~*~

"Kari, is that perfume I smell?" Tai asked, throwing a bowl of oatmeal into the microwave. Kari stuck her head out of the bathroom, sliding her hair clip into place.

"I don't smell perfume," she said quickly.

"Yeah, I do. Can't you smell it, Gatomon?"

"Mmm-hmm, smells like the stuff from the Gap T.K. likes so much."

"Ohhh, the stuff _T.K. _likes," Tai taunted.

"Shut up, at least he told me he liked me, unlike _some people _who don't have the guts to tell their crushes their true feelings!"

Tai glowered. Kari had just twisted the knife handle. It was the truth; the Digidestined with the Crest of Courage couldn't even tell the girl he loved how he felt. 

_Somehow, some way I will tell you, my darling. Then we can be together. _

~*~

Sora walked to school in silence, glad that she didn't have to work in her mother's florist shop for once. A light tap on her shoulder sent her into the air.

"Whoa, cool your jets, Speed Racer, it's just me!" came a calm reply.

"Matt Ishida, I hate you!"

"I know you do. Ya haven't seen Lia around, have you?"

"Nope."

"You're quieter than usual. Something bugging you?"

_Yeah, Tai hasn't told me he loved me…even though I know he does. _

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?"

"Positive. See ya in gym, kay?" Sora hurried off to homeroom, leaving one confused Matt.

"Gym? I don't have gym this semester."

~*~

Tai pretty much slept through math class, Izzy prodding him occasionally to mention that he should be focusing on the binomial theorems. 

"Uh-huh, yup, sure Izzy," he mumbled. 

"I'm serious, Tai. You gotta stay awake. How come you're so exhausted?"

_Cuz I stayed up all night trying to figure out what to say to Sora._

"Dunno, probably Kari mumbling about T.K. in her sleep again."

"Oh. And by the way, 2x-y squared doesn't equal Sora." Tai stared at his paper, then blushed furiously and quickly erased what he had haphazardly written. 

~*~

"Is it just me, or has Tai been brooding lately?" Matt asked as he walked home with Lia. It was a little out of his way, but he didn't mind.

"I think he's been trying to figure out what to say to Sora."

"Ah. Why is it that I'm the only one who understands how to tell a girl you love them?"

"Because you're the expert," she said playfully, tousling his golden hair.

"You got that right," he replied, wrapping his arms around her. Sora came around the corner at that point, sighing heavily. 

"Hey guys," she mumbled despondently. 

"Sora, what's wrong?" Lia asked, pulling herself from the comfort of Matt's arms and placing a sisterly hand on her shoulder. Sora sniffled, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why is it that I don't get to be loved?" she whimpered.

"Sora, you're loved. I promise, you're loved," Matt murmured, taking her hand into his own. "Just give it a little time, and I swear everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Destiny just takes a little time."

"Really? So there's hope?"

"Sure," Lia replied, smiling. "Love can be funny. It has a way of showing itself in the most unusual ways."

"Thanks, guys."

~*~

Tai reached for the phone, but was stopped by a sudden chirp of his digivice.

"Oh, please don't tell me Agumon is in trouble again!"

He shook Kari, who had fallen asleep over her algebra again. 

"Huh? What is it? Is it time for my date?" she mumbled.

"Sorry, Juliet, but Romeo isn't here. My digivice just went off. Is there a way to access the gate through our own computer?" 

"Probably. Lemme get Gatomon and I'll check it out."

Fortunately, Gatomon had her paws on the situation and was already in action.

"The digiport is up, open, and all set. Go ahead, guys."

In a flash of light, they were transported to the Digital World, where Agumon was waiting patiently. 

"Tai!"

"Agumon, is everything all right?"

"Oh sure, why, is there a problem?"

"But…but didn't you just alert me?"

"Tai, Agumon, I got your distress signal and we came as quickly as we could!" Sora cried, leading Biyomon to the shady glade.

"But we didn't send any distress signal!" Tai and Agumon protested.

"Then who did?" Biyomon asked.

"Uh, that would be us," a group of voices chorused. Izzy, Tentomon, Nicki and Shadowmon appeared out of nowhere, Izzy holding a screwdriver and Nicki fiddling with a blowtorch.

"Sorry, but Matt and Lia told us you two were having…uh, problems. We thought this would be the best way for you to resolve them," Nicki explained.

"So we rigged your digivices, got the others in on the action, and now we'll leave you alone," Izzy added, walking with Nicki hand-in-hand. 

"Uh, so, you think I could get a date with Gomamon if I tried?" Shadowmon asked as they walked off. 

"So it was all a setup," Sora sighed. 

"Boy do I have egg on my face," Tai grimaced. Meanwhile, the digimon had taken off, hiding in the bushes. Shadowmon giggled as she and the others watched Tai and Sora. 

"This is gonna be good."

"Wizardmon, where's the popcorn?" Tentomon asked.

"Gabumon and Palmon are in charge of snacks. I'm working on mood lighting," he replied, lazily waving a finger. Thunder clapped and lightning struck.

"Wrong mood, genius," Gomamon retorted, placing a flipper (paw, hand, whatever) around Shadowmon. 

"Did somebody eat my gummy bears?" Agumon asked. 

"Shush, it's getting to the good part!" Biyomon hissed.

"Sora, I think the others were trying to encourage me to tell you…to tell you…"

"Yes? Tell me what?"

"Tell you I…I…"

"Spit it out already!" the digimon whisper-shouted from the bushes.

"I love you!" he blurted, turning bright red. 

"Really, Tai?"

"No, he just said it for no apparent reason! What do you think?" Gatomon muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Humans. Go figure," Palmon sighed.

"That's why we're the ones with action figures and the show named after us," Gabumon mentioned.

"I knew it! I knew you cared! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Sora asked, throwing her arms around him.

"I was afraid of what you'd say," Tai said sheepishly.

"That's so sweet!" 

Tai gazed at Sora lovingly, realizing he had nothing to worry about in the first place. She rested her head on his shoulder, drawing him closer to her body. Tai gently rubbed her shoulder blades, then tilted her head back and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss at first, but then grew more possessive as the fires of passion burnt brighter than any of Agumon's pepper breath attacks. 

"Woo-hoo! Go Tai go!" Gomamon whooped quietly.

"Heheh, good stuff. Wait, what happened to my Skittles?" Shadowmon asked, frowning.

"Don't look at me," Wizardmon replied. "I don't have a mouth, remember?"

"I love you too, Tai."

Sora hugged him tighter, longing to never let go. They stood wrapped in each other's arms for quite some time. Courage and Love, one simple flame.


End file.
